Semiconductor fabrication processes include etching of various materials, including metals and metal alloys. However, as devices shrink and fabrication of various types of structures become more complex, some etched byproducts may re-deposit onto other exposed regions of a substrate, which may cause defects and eventual device failure. As a result, other etching techniques are of interest.